


When Life Gives You Plotbunnies, Write Fanfiction

by Alamari_Chan



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, Idk where their relationship is at, Kind of a drabble I guess?, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alamari_Chan/pseuds/Alamari_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random idea that popped into my head about these two dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Gives You Plotbunnies, Write Fanfiction

Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Nostalgia (Onodera and Takano) I don't own the characters. All characters and their stubborn personalities belong to Nakamura Shungiku.

 

Onodera woke up early in the morning. He was awake before even the sun. A groggy yawn forced itself out of him and he tried to sit up. The keyword is 'tried'. The editor fell back to the bed with a soft plup. His hips and lower back ached and Ritsu felt something warm around his waist keeping him anchored to the bed. 

Emerald eyes trailed down until they could just barely make out Takano's sleeping form clinging to him for dear life. 

Instantly, Onodera's cheeks grew warm and he hissed an embarrassed, "T-takano-san!"

The man next to him didn't stir and the editor decided to try and wiggle himself out of his lover- NO- Takano's arms. He squirmed fruitlessly, only succeeding in kicking the blankets off of his body. 

"Takano!" Ritsu pleaded desperately, hoping the other man would wake up. To his delight, Takano let out a groan and removed his arms from Risu's torso. Onodera immediately took the chance to sit up and move away from him. The older man followed suit, resting his weight on his left arm so that he was at Ritsu's level. He looked over at the brunet, whose heart skipped a beat at the sight of his ex-lover.

"Ritsu?" Takano asked, sleepy confusion showing in his expression. "What's wrong?" 

Onodera blushed and turned his head away. Stupid Takano. 

"Nothing..." The younger man muttered, his blush spreading up to his ears, now tinged pink.

The darker haired male was a bit concerned at the answer he was given. However, he was too tired to interrogate his love. Instead he let out a soft sigh and put his hand on Onodera's chin. Takano tilted the man's head toward him before leaning in for a chaste kiss.

When he pulled away, Onodera was a stuttering, flustered mess. Takano smiled at the younger man, who hung his head in embarrassment.  The taller man just chuckled lightly and pulled Onodera close to him, resting his head in his soft brown hair.

"I love you, Ritsu," he whispered.

"Hmm," Ritsu hummed in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my golly! Anyone who read this, thank you! This is my first fanfiction and I'm super excited to be posting it! (*＾∇＾)ﾉﾟ･*:.｡.☆


End file.
